


Love Sweet Love

by a_single_plum



Series: Silly Love Songs [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_single_plum/pseuds/a_single_plum
Summary: Nancy and Jonathan share a moment.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Silly Love Songs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671787
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Love Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration taken from the song "Love Sweet Love" by Johnny Reid. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)

Jonathan lifted his camera and snapped a picture.

"Stop that!" Nancy protested, but she was laughing.

"What?" Jonathan said innocently. "There are great views out here."

Nancy took his hand and gazed up at him from under her lashes.

"There's an even better view up ahead," she said coyly. "Come on."

Jonathan let her lead him farther up the path, unable to hold back a smile. Neither he or Nancy had had much time alone lately, but today, miraculously, they both had a day off with no responsibilities. It was a perfect late spring day, the bright sunshine making it almost summer-warm, and there was something about being outside and together that made them both feel a little giddy.

"We're almost there," Nancy said.

Hand in hand, they left the trees behind and walked down a gently sloping hill to find a small, secluded pond fed by a bubbling stream.

"Wow," Jonathan said. "It's beautiful. How'd you know this was here?"

"I... " Nancy hesitated, then said, "Steve. We came here once. For a picnic."

"Oh," Jonathan said. "Well, it's a nice spot for a... picnic."

Nancy's smile brightened again at Jonathan's mischievous tone. Jonathan tucked a stray curl behind her ear and kissed her. Nancy wrapped her arms around him, eagerly returning the kiss.

Reluctantly, they broke apart long enough to make their way to a flat area next to the water where they could spread out the blanket they'd brought. Nancy laid down and tugged on Jonathan's hand.

"Come here," she said.

Jonathan carefully laid down next to her and gazed at her, taking in her smile, her beautiful blue eyes, her delicate frame that he knew possessed so much strength. He touched her soft skin and murmured, "You're sure?"

"Yes," Nancy said firmly. "No one's going to see us."

They lost themselves in gentle caresses, hungry kisses, and their love for each other. Afterwards, as they rested in each other's arms, Nancy beamed at Jonathan.

"It really is beautiful out here, isn't it?" she said.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful," Jonathan said, unable to take his eyes off her. He twined his fingers through Nancy's and pressed their palms together. "I love you, Nance."

"I love you, Jonathan," Nancy breathed, leaning up to kiss him again.

This time Jonathan didn't need his camera. He knew this moment would be captured in his mind forever.


End file.
